


sunflowers and noodles

by claireandelide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabbles, Gen, Guardian Angel AU, platonic Naruto ficlets, platonic Neji & Hinata relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: a collection of platonic Naruto ficsHave No Fearwriting-prompt-s.tumblr.com's prompt: People’s guardian angels only show up in times of need. Yours just burst through the window, bloodied and bruised, and shouted, “We need to get you out here now!”





	sunflowers and noodles

Hinata’s mother told her stories of guardian angels before putting her to sleep.

“Do not be afraid.” Her stories would begin.

As her pregnancy progressed the Hyuuga matriarch would vary the opening line. “Be ye not afraid”; “Have no fear”; “Fear not”.

“Do not be afraid” were words Hinata whispered to herself to ground herself when she felt nothing but fear.

She whispered them when Hanabi came home but her mother did not. She whispered them on her first day of school and during exams. It was her connection to her mother.

So, when Hinata heard. “Don’t be alarmed,” she trusted the voice even though his appearance should have alarmed her.

He climbed through the window and clutched his rib. “My name is Neji. I’m your guardian angel and we have to get out of here.”

Hinata wasn’t going to freak out but she had a moment of hesitation. He was frightening, like the stories. His aura presenting itself in color Hinata had never seen.

The most alarming thing was his state. Neji had a bruised eye with bruises dotting his body.

“Hinata. We need to go. Now.”

“Yes.” Hinata stood. “Where should we go?”

Neji limped as he turned around. “We’ll need to get airborne."

“In your condition, we—.”

“We don’t have a choice. Besides, reinforcements are on the way. Hinata, let’s go.”

Hinata continued to hesitate before she heard a crash. She hurried to Neji’s side. She ducked out of her window onto the roof and supported some of Neji’s weight as he followed her. 

She felt the pressure from Neji’s body lighten.

“Hinata, I’m here to protect you and it’s imperative you do what I tell you.”

“Okay.”

She heard the shingles rustle as wind blew against them. She turned and saw wings had appeared on Neji’s back.

“We’re going to jump. It’s better you don’t look back.”

Hinata nodded, not daring to look down either.

“We’ll jump on 3. 1, 2, 3!”

 

_ Do not be afraid. _


End file.
